La hija de la naturaleza
by Zibaleth
Summary: Yo me preguntaba ¿que era lo que hacia en este mundo?, ¿cual era mi objetivo en la vida?, ¿Que era yo en la vida? Todas esas interrogativas volaban por mi cabeza hasta que ese día, entendí la verdad, mi verdad. Pasen y lean sakusasu


_HIJA DE LA NATURALEZA _

Yo me preguntaba ¿que era lo que hacia en este mundo?, ¿cual era mi objetivo en la vida?, ¿Que era yo en la vida? Veía que todos mis conocidos tenían técnicas especiales, todos menos yo. Hasta mi mejor amiga y rival tiene el orgullo de apellidarse Yamanaka.

Todas esas interrogativas volaban por mi cabeza hasta que ese día, entendí la verdad, mi verdad.

_Íbamos en la aldea de la Cascada a entregar un pergamino de suma importancia, todo iba muy lento._

Me sentí conectada de repente, con la naturaleza, el viento, el fuego, la tierra… Trataba de descifrar lo que la brisa intentaba decirme, hasta que traté de concentrarme y poner mi mente en blanco, me sentí un momento en todas partes, con los elementos, a lado de la madre naturaleza, fue ahí cuando entendí lo que la brisa me decía "Peligro" Y una sensación de alerta inundó mi cuerpo y mente, Naruto y Sasuke que había regresado hace apenas un año no sentían lo que yo, mire hacia el frente y observe el lago, que me invitaba a nadar con el, tome las manos de mis compañeros y sin oír sus reclamos, principalmente de él, del hombre al que amé y ¿Amo?, me aventé al lago junto a ellos, Naruto me preguntaba ¿Por qué había hecho eso? Y Sasuke solo se limito a verme.

De repente el agua del lago y el viento se oían diferentes, perturbados y moviéndome casi sin voluntad me abalancé hacia mi lado derecho y con mis manos aventé a mis compañeros hacia el lado contrario, los impulse con el viento, ahí di un brinco fuera del agua, y me posicioné sobre este, y fue ahí cuando una pregunta se escabulló hacia mi mente ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? El miedo apareció en mí, temblaba todo mi cuerpo, no era la sensación que tenía hace un momento de protección y calidez, ahí susurre unas palabras casi audibles.

_**- No me abandonen - comuniqué**___

Me sentí fuerte de repente y una hermosa voz, tranquilizo mi corazón.

_**- Tranquila – **__Pude observar que el tiempo se había detenido y otra voz dicha por la brisa recorriendo alrededor de mi me alerto.__**  
- Vista al frente**_

_  
Vi como un ninja venía justo hacia mí con un jutsu poderoso, cargado de chakra y aura negra, si, podía observar mi territorio, me escabullía en cualquier elemento… Ahí el tiempo retorno su paso y oí como Naruto gritaba mi nombre, y Sasuke trataba de salir del agua que comenzó a moverse fuertemente._

Yo lancé mis manos hacia el frente como si fuera a tocar una pared y una gran cantidad de chakra combinada con el viento se impacto en el ninja.

Seguido de esto unos ninjas aparecieron de repente rodeándome, Sasuke acababa de salir del agua y se dispuso a ayudarme si no fuera que unas raíces lo sujetaron fuertemente, y la misma voz que había calmado mi espíritu me hablo de nuevo._****_

- Esta pelea es tuya, de nadie mas, conoce tus raíces, libera tu poder…

_  
De repente me deje guiar por mis impulsos, por mi corazón y alma, y me arqueé al sentir la gran sensación del poder que fluía en mi, podía observar todo, completamente, trescientos sesenta grados, mis ojos tomaron un color amarillo claro, y el chakra que era tan poderoso se notaba como sobresalía de mi cuerpo, era color verde esmeralda. Un nombre se hizo presente, Ares. El dios de la guerra, que era acompañado por Afrodita diosa del amor, por Deimo (temor) y Fobo (terror), ahí fue cuando mi lado agresivo y poderoso surgió en mí._

Un ninja intentó golpearme por sorpresa pero fue inútil, lo intercepte desde que dio el primero paso, Tenía el poder de la tierra, Cuando brinco hacía mi, El poder del viento , cuando llegó hacia a mi, yo ya lo tenía tomado del cuello, como si estuviera agarrando un niño, no sentía la pesadez, lo sentía muy ligero, ahí lo lancé hasta unos árboles cercanos, dieron un total de quince cuando dejó de estrellarse, sus compañeros me vieron con rabia, otros con temor, el que se sentía con sed se sangre fue el primero en atacar, los demás le siguieron, me aventaron tres jutsus de diferente elemento, tierra, fuego y viento, los tres los esquivé y los alteré a mi manera, de modo que me obedecieran a mi, doble el poder del ataque y se estrelló con cada uno de sus antiguos propietarios, ahí todo acabo, Shibuki apareció y los encarcelo, mientras yo, veía que regresaba a la normalidad, mis ojos regresaron a mi color jade normal, el chakra fue reduciéndose hasta volver a la normalidad, mis compañeros y amigos me miraban extraño.__

Fue ahí cuando entendí la verdad, yo era una hija de la naturaleza, enviada al mundo ninja, para hacer justicia y ayudar al bien, y acabar con el mar… Hermana del fuego, del agua y de la tierra, y gemela del viento, que me sigue a todas partes, protegiéndome cuando hay peligro y alertándome de este.

Al regresar a la aldea nadie sabía de lo ocurrido, Naruto abrió la boca y le contó a Tsunade-sama, ella viro a mi y me miró confundida yo lo único que hice, fue huir de ahí, de ese lugar, por que era una cobarde, mi hermana viento me arrullo hacia el cielo, y logró relajarme, mis perturbaciones y debilidades se habían esfumado, es ahí cuando concluí, que si era una hija de la naturaleza hermana de los elementos, debía ser fuerte y dura, nada ni nadie debía pasar encima de mi, ni debía sentirme inferior a otros, pues era la princesa de la naturaleza, podía causar un huracán cuando me enfadaba o una tormenta cuando lloraba, y un hermoso día cuando me alegraba. Desde ese día las cosas cambiaron, siempre que teníamos misiones las terminaba sin ningún rasguño, acabando siempre con todos, venciendo a Kakashi-sensei sin cansancio ni un rasguño, y derrotando a Tsunade-sama, con pocas heridas, mis habilidades desde ese día habían mejorado increíblemente.

Pero lo que cambió mi vida drásticamente, fue cuando un ninja del sonido, seguidor de Orochimaru, me atravesó con una katana mi corazón, todos gritaron mi nombre, al estar en Konoha, el muy macho se había atrevido a enfrentarme en mi territorio. Todos observaban aquella escena, el cielo se nublo, se torno negro, los rayos caían despiadadamente, se oía el viento gritando… Como si estuviera llorando, y ahí Zeus, apareció detrás de mí, saco la espada de mi pecho y colocó su mano en esta, alzo su mano hacia el cielo y mi madre salió de el, yo no la pude ver, estaba inconciente, sentía un ardor y un dolor casi imposible de intolerar en mi pecho, que hubiera preferido esos instante morir.  
Todos los veían, veían a los dioses, en sus caras apareció el miedo, cuando con un grito de furia mato de un solo ataque de trueno al ninja del sonido, me levante poco a poco, ya que yacía en el piso, mi herida había sanado, en el momento en que abrí mis parpados, ambos desaparecieron entre la neblina y el cielo volvió a su color anterior, azul cielo, con un brillante y hermoso sol.

Todos se asustaban al verme, la gente que creía mis amigos se habían alejado por miedo a que les hiciera daño, cuando caminaba era un andar hermoso, y mi voz sonaba con un coro de Ángeles, la belleza sobresalía en mi, pero no entendía, ¿Por qué?, todos se alejaron, menos Naruto, Hinata, Ino y… él, que me miraba extraño desde ese día, desde el día que puse de lado mis sentimientos, cuando deje de sonreír, cuando el brillo de mis orbes, había desaparecido convirtiéndose en un color gris profundo…

Mis papas hablaron conmigo, me explicaron que di a luz del vientre de mi madre, engendrada por la naturaleza, hija de una diosa, nacida sin padre, desterrada por los dioses del paraíso, por haber profanado en un mundo sagrado, por haber concebido de un amor prohibido, y defendida por una leona, mi madre… Enviada como castigo al mundo de los mortales a vivir como tal, para defender a la humanidad, ayudada por mis hermanos y hermanas, para vencer al mal, y vivir en el bien…

Sabía quien era mi madre, de donde era, mis raíces, pero una pregunta invadió mi mente, ¿Quién era mi padre? ¿Quién había sido el para que me desterraran por profana? Muchas interrogativas descansaban en mi mente, ya casi no salía de casa, mas si era necesario, mis amigos aun me miraban con Sakura… No como la hija de la naturaleza, eso me alegraba aunque era muy poco notable, ese día, íbamos hacia un río cercano de Konoha, y ahí mi hermana agua, me dijo algo.

- Nuestra madre quiere hablar contigo…  
- Cuando – hablé fuerte pues la oía en un susurro, mis amigos me miraron extraño y el solo se acerco.  
- Ahora – en el momento que sentía que me jalaba hacia dentro del agua una mano aprisionó mi cintura, él había logrado irse conmigo. Naruto, Hinata e Ino, gritaban demasiado fuerte nuestros nombres, nerviosos y asustados por ver que el agua nos trago.

Todo se torno oscuro un momento, de repente sentí un zamarreo y cerré los ojos al sentir una fuerte luz en ellos, el aun no se soltaba, pero sus fuerzas se debilitaban, como pude di media vuelta y lo abrace por su cintura, paramos en seco y al abrir los ojos estábamos frente a un templo, y una hermosa señora de atuendo único y hermoso, con joyas de oro y plata se acercó a mi con sus ojos cristalinos yo solo pude articular unas palabras.

- Mamá – pronuncié, Sasuke me miro sorprendido.  
- Hija mía, Darinka de mi vida, Hime mía – la abrazo  
- ¿A que te refieres con esos nombres, mamá? – pregunté  
- No me digas que te has olvidado de tus verdaderos nombres… Darinka Hime, es tu nombre verdadero, significan princesa, por que eres la princesa de la Naturaleza que será reina una vez que muera, creo que es hora de contarte tus orígenes, de donde provienes.  
- El es Sasuke – lo presenté – me a acompañado  
- ¿Qué? – Lo miro extrañada – mmm, - sonrió – gracias, Afrodita. – susurro

Los dos la vimos extrañados, pero más adelante nos confesaría la verdad.

- Verás Darinka, tu eres hija de Zeus, y cuando Hera se enteró fue aterrador, ella es la madre de los dioses, y al casarse con Zeus tuvo cuatro hijos, Ares, dios de la guerra; Hebe, diosa de la juventud; Hefesto, dios del fuego, y de Ilitía, diosa del parto. Ellos me apoyaron Ilitía me ayudo con tu parto y luche con Hera para que te dejara sobrevivir, y la única condición fue enviarte con los mortales, yo te amaba así que acepte, cuando fue tu parto Afrodita nos ayudo, abrió un portal y te envié hacia Konoha, el mundo ninja, ahí encontré a tus… - se mordió el labio inferior – padres y les dije que cuidaran de ti, y que no te dijeran tus raíces, hasta que tu supieras parte de la historia, hasta que tu misma lo averiguarás. Y Apolo creó una profecía, cuando tú te cases con el hombre que en verdad amas, te convertirás en una diosa, más fuerte que Hera, y más bella que Afrodita y más poderosa que Ares…  
- Y mi padre… - pregunté  
- El no tuvo mas remedio que aceptar, pero siempre te ha protegido y cuando estuviste a punto de morir le pidió a Hades que te diera vida, aunque le costó un pedazo de su inmortalidad.  
- Gracias…  
- ¡AHORA VETE! Hera se acerca, estaré siempre contigo, mi querida Darinka – dicho esto tomo mi mano y la de Sasuke y las entrelazo y desaparecimos hundiéndonos de nuevo en la penumbra y apareciendo en el lago donde mi hermana agua nos había llevado.

Naruto y todos mis amigos nos abrazaron diciendo que, que había pasado, yo solo les dije que había encontrado mis raíces y de nuevo el hermoso susurro de mi madre, se hizo presente.

- E hija mía, sonríe, sonríe a la vida, ilumina esos días en penumbra, y activa el canto de los pájaros con tus risas, y dales confianza a tus seres queridos con tus orbes jades… Por que eres la hija de la naturaleza y de Zeus, destino dicho por la boca del Dios de la profecía Apolo, y besada en la mejilla por la diosa del amor y la belleza Afrodita, vive y ama, y demuestra tus dones y tus índoles. Te quiero y recuerda tus raíces…

Desde ese momento una sonrisa se hizo presente en mi rostro, todos se sorprendieron y alegraron pues hace mucho, como 3 años que no sonreía, él se acerco a mi y el viento se aferro a nosotros, cubriéndonos del mundo, llevándonos lejos de nuestros amigos, que extraños nos permitieron huir, hacia el bosque.

- Te amo – susurro, yo solo pude mirarlo sorprendida, las lagrimas se derramaron por mis mejillas, mientras el cielo se tornaba despejado y calido.  
- Sasuke-kun… - pronuncié, Sasuke se aferro a mi, diciéndome.  
- Perdóname, y ámame como antes, mírame con ese brillo en tus ojos, jade. Y tócame como tú solías hacerlo, aunque fuera con un solo roce, pero lleno de amor.

Ahí fue cuando lo besé profundamente, deseosa de mas, el se aferró a mi cintura y yo a su cuello, abrí mis ojos y la vi, vi a Afrodita abrazándonos a nosotros dos… Aceptando con su poder, el amor que ambos nos teníamos.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Han pasado seis meses desde que Sasuke y yo nos hicimos novios, todos en la Aldea se extrañaron, las mujeres no me miraban con rencor o con odio como es costumbre de ellas, cuando se trata de una mujer en la vida de Sasuke Uchiha, si no… me veían con respeto, todo mundo por fin entendían que yo era la hija de la naturaleza, y del dios Zeus, besada por Afrodita y heredada por Apolo… Ahora entendían que era una princesa.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ahora vivo con Sasuke, estamos muy felices, gracias a Afrodita el amor abunda a diario, pero nuestro amor va mas allá de cualquier cosa, a pesar de estar bendecidos por la diosa del amor, esto ni la misma Afrodita lo conoce…

Las noches de pasión, tan duraderas y hermosas, llenas de caricias, extasiándonos el uno al otro, llevándonos al clímax cada noche.

Hace tres noches me propuso matrimonio, estaban todos, absolutamente todos, en mi fiesta de cumpleaños, mi verdadera madre estaba ahí y nos dio su bendición, se llevará a cabo en tres días.

La boda fue hermosa, muestra de mi felicidad, el cielo estaba esplendoroso, el viento daba una satisfacción hermosa, las flores florecieron, y se pusieron hermosas, mis padres verdaderos me acompañaron en mi día, al diablo Hera, al diablo el mundo, era mi día especial, Zeus, mi padre me llevo al altar me entrego a mi futuro esposo y padre adoptivo yacía a lado de Sasuke.

Todo se llevo a cabo normalmente, al terminar todos nos felicitaron pidieron un beso, y nosotros, pues accedimos.

En nuestra noche de bodas fue hermoso mi madre nos obsequió un lindo regalo, fueron unas rosas, del templo donde vive, esas rosas nunca se marchitarán y cada vez que necesitemos ayuda solo con frotarla en el viento acudirá la ayuda, y Dionisio se hizo presente esa noche, dejándonos vino y regalándonos un pequeño de su poder "La pasión".

-----------------------------------------------------------

Han pasado 2 años, dos años maravillosos junto al hombre que amo, hace un año tuvimos a mi pequeña Darinka, si le puse como yo, porque ella para mi es una princesa, que heredara la voluntad de la naturaleza, será una princesa, nuestra hermosa princesa.

Yo por fin ahora entiendo todas mis preguntas que había hecho, le he encontrado respuesta a cada una de ellas, ¿quien soy? La hija de la naturaleza, ¿Qué hago aquí? Esperando con paciencia el momento donde retorne mi reino y suba al trono junto con mi familia desterrando a Hera como ella lo hizo conmigo, acabando con todo el mal y viviendo en el bien, junto con mi familia y mis hermanos y gente cercana, creando un mundo nuevo donde la paz gobierne y todos, todos podamos ser felices.

Por eso estoy orgullosa de quien soy, Darinka Hime, hija del dios Zeus, que desterrará a Hera y le quitará su poder de sus manos, y toda la amargura que ha construido, convertirla en paz. Por que soy el sexto elemento, una diosa, profanada por ser más poderosa que la misma Hera…

Por que soy, _**"La hija de la Naturaleza".**_

---------------------------------------------------------------

¡Hola! Gente bonita, pues les traigo este fanfic que no es de mi total agrado pero tengo que admitir que pz... si me quedó lindo, es que la inspiración llego a mi y lo acabe apenas, comenzandolo apenas hace unas dos horas...

Debes agradecer y decir  
_**"BENDITAS SEAN LAS VACACIONES **_

Pues que en mi libreta esta llena de One Shorts y ya he terminado _separados x el destino_ Pero lo ultimo lo iré subiendo poco a poco, no quiero cortar la angustia ejej,

Si quieren ver mas fanfics y one shorts mios, pasar a esta pagina

.com

Bye


End file.
